This application relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of grapevine, ‘Sugrafiftythree’, as herein described and illustrated. The new variety was first selected as breeder number ‘GR604R’ by Terry A. Bacon in Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in July 2016. The variety was originated by controlled hybridization.
The new variety ‘Sugrafiftythree’ is characterized by broad, elliptic, early ripening, dark-red berries, having a large berry and cluster weight. The berries of ‘Sugrafiftythree’ are very firm.
The seed parent is the varietal selection ‘04006-199-045’ (unpatented) and the pollen parent is the varietal selection ‘GR363W’ (unpatented breeding selection). The parent varieties were first crossed in April 2014. The date of first sowing was March 2015, and the date of first flowering was April 2016.
The new variety ‘Sugrafiftythree’ was first asexually propagated in December 2016 in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., by Terry A. Bacon using hardwood cuttings.
The new variety ‘Sugrafiftythree’ differs from its seed parent ‘04006-199-045’ in that the new variety has red berries compared to green berries for ‘04006-199-045’.
The new variety ‘Sugrafiftythree’ differs from its pollen parent ‘GR363W’ (unpatented) in that the new variety has red berries compared to green berries for ‘GR363W’.
The new variety ‘Sugrafiftythree’ has a similar red berry color as ‘Flame Seedless’ (unpatented), but the berries of the new variety ‘Sugrafiftythree’ have a broad elliptic shape compared to a round shape for ‘Flame Seedless’. The new variety ‘Sugrafiftythree’ has a similar red berry color as ‘Sheegene-12’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,252), but ripening of the berries of the new variety ‘Sugrafiftythree’ starts about June 29 compared to about August 1 for ‘Sheegene-12’.
The new ‘Sugrafiftythree’ variety has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings and grafting.
Variations of the usual magnitude from the characteristics described herein may occur with changes in any of a variety of factors such as growing conditions, irrigation, fertilization, pruning, management and climatic variation.